Sleeping Arrangements
by WinchesterBros
Summary: While out of town, for sectionals, the glee club stayed in a hotel. Finn doesn’t care for the arrangements, and decides to make his own arrangements. Will/Finn slash. Don't like? Don't read.


Pairings: Winn (Finn/Will)  
Warnings: AU (it's slash, so it's to be expected), student/teacher kissing, a little swearing maybe.  
Word Count: 2,700 +  
Spoilers: Um. Preggers? As long as you know about the baby drama, you're good.  
Summary: While out of town, for sectionals, the glee club stayed in a hotel. Finn doesn't care for the arrangements, and decides to make his own arrangements.  
Disclaimer: Pfft, I _wish_ I owned Glee, but it's just a wish, but my birthday is in a few weeks, so when I blow out my candles, we shall see ;)

A/N: written very late at night (or early in the morning). I'm sure there are mistakes.

There is a knock on the door. Will checks his watch, its 11:12 p.m., he reaches to turn on the lamp on the end table. He throws the covers off himself, and walks to the door. He checks in the peep hole, and it's Finn. Weird.

Finn was supposed to be in his room, with Mike, Matt and Puck. He did room checks at 10, and everyone was settled in their beds.

Will unlocks the hatch, and grabs the knob, opening the door. Finn looks mad, not at him, but just generally pissed.

"Finn, is there something wrong?" He can tell there is, Finn's eyebrows furrowed and his fists clenched.

"I need to switch rooms," Finn admitted.

Now,Will was lost. He walks over to his end table, and opens the drawer, grabbing his binder, which should have a list of who is supposed to be rooming with who. He flips pages til he finds Finn's name, and he was right, Finn is rooming with Puck, Mike and Matt. He puts the binder back in the drawer.

"What? But, I- you're with Puck, Matt and Mike, what could possibly be wrong with that?" Will had specifically arranged it so there wouldn't be any problems.

The boys who all got along, and can't be trusted with any of the girls were Puck, Finn, Mike and Matt.

Artie, Rachel, Mercedes and Tina are in another room. They're all good kids, and friends, and Will can't see anything sexual going on in _that _room. The school board frowns at that kind of stuff you know.

And Kurt, Quinn, Brittany and Santana are all in the last room. Everyone seems to get along with Kurt, and he can fit in anywhere, all the girls seem to like him.

"Oh, nothing. Besides the fact that Puck slept with my girlfriend." Finn confesses, and walks inside Mr. Schue's room, and sits on the bed. He puts his head in his hands, and stares at the floor, shoulders hunched. Finn feels defeated. Will checks his watch once more, and looks around the room.

"How long was I sleeping?" Will mutters to himself. Finn looks at him, anguish and sorrow evident in his eyes, tears welling up, but not falling quite yet. He blinks and one falls from his left eye. And then Will understands, of course. Quinn slept with Puck, and the baby isn't Finn's, its Puck's.

Sometimes he can be so stupid.

Like with Terri. The night before they left for the sectionals, she was sleeping. When Terri is sleeping, that's when Will remembers why he loved her. She looked so peaceful and beautiful, without her mouth open when she's nagging and complaining.

And that's when he realized that he hasn't felt the baby kick, or touched her stomach. He just wanted to experience it. He slowly pushes up Terri's t-shirt, to uncover her stomach. But it was nothing he expected. It was a pillowed piece of strap on material, a fake baby belly. Who does that?

Terri lied to him this whole time, like Quinn lied to Finn.

"I'm sorry," Will finally responds. Finn looks up at him, he tries to smile, but it doesn't show in his eyes.

"I just need not to be in a room with Puck, or Quinn for that matter." Finn states clearly.

Will nods. He walks over to the bed and sits right beside Finn, their legs touching. He grabs the room list, he looks at it.

"Well, I have to try and keep girls and guys as separate as possible." He stares at it more, then grabs a pen, and starts to scratch out names, and rewrite names on the sheet. After a few moments, Will thinks he got it. "Okay, well if I switch Puck and Quinn, then switch Quinn and Artie, and, no wait."

While Will is trying to figure out a way to keep Puck and Finn both away from the majority of the girls, Finn lies down on the bed.

"Can I just stay here? I don't want to move everyone around because of this." Finn suggests, weariness evident in his voice.

There was nothing sexual in Finn's voice, but all of a sudden his mouth got dry and his heart starts racing, like after a performance on stage. He opens his mouth then closes it. He looks down, avoiding Finn's look. And he realizes he is only in his black briefs and a white t-shirt, while Finn is wearing one of his striped shirts, and jeans.

"Uh, I'm not sure that's such a good idea," Will responds. It's actually fine with Will, but if anyone else were to know, it wouldn't look very good, at all. Like if principal Figgins, the school board, or Sue found out, he would be dog meat.

"Come on, I will sleep on the floor?" Finn bargained. He couldn't go back and see all them right now. Sectionals are tomorrow and he needs sometime to cool off, something to take his mind of things. Finn probably wouldn't get much sleep, but even without this bomb, he wouldn't either. He's too nervous for tomorrow to sleep; his plan is to go over the routine, at least his parts.

"You can't sleep on the floor. You have to be well rested for tomorrow. You can have the bed, I'll take the floor." Will stands up, and grabs a pillow. Finn rolls over and clutches Will's arm, causing him to drop the pillow back on the bed.

Will glances into Finn's eyes, and sees something that he can't quite articulate, it's there and gone much too quickly anyway.

"It's your room, we can share the bed. This is a queen and my bed at home is only a twin, so it should be fine." Finn points out.

Will understands the logic, it all makes sense. But the way his heart jumps in his chest, that doesn't make sense. Will notices that Finn's hand is still on his arm, he takes a step back, causing the arm to drop. Finn looks a little confused, probably because he needs some affection and support right now. Not his teacher to shoe him away.

Finn just needs a friend. Will softly smiles, and nods.

"Yeah of course, we should just go right to bed though, it's pretty late already, and I want to rehearse more in the morning." Will informs Finn, well more to himself, Finn knows the schedule. Will told everyone tonight to set their alarms for 7 am, to a get ready.

Finn nods, and gets up out of the bed, he starts undoing his jeans. Will looks away; he turns off the light on the end table. Then he lifts the covers, climbing under them, and facing away from Finn.

The dresser is directly across from the bed, and in the mirror, he can see Finn, even with the lights off. The window has a stream of moonlight shining in, and it makes it hard not to stare at Finn.

Finn is currently pushing the jeans down, and showing his gray boxers. Now he steps out of his pants, which were at his ankles, and are now just on the floor. Finn pulls up the blankets, and sits down, and rests the blanket on his lap. His hands each pull a corner of his shirt up, and off. He tosses it on the floor, but not next to his jeans.

Finn throws his shirt so it passes over Will and lands right on the floor next to Will. Finn situates himself under the covers, but is facing towards Will's back.

Will licks his lips, and takes a steadying breath. He shifts his legs, trying to relax and get comfortable. After a few moments, he can hear Finn's breathe evening out, as though he is sleeping. He shifts his right leg back a bit, and it hits Finn's leg.

He should move it, but he doesn't. He doesn't want to; it's nice to have someone near, who isn't a lying bitch, like Terri.

His arm starts to cramp up, from it being under the pillow. He rolls over, switching sides. When Will settles back down, his face is about an inch away from Finn's, who certainly isn't sleeping.

Each of them just watches one another, waiting for someone to do something. Will would never make the first move, because that would make this whole situation that much worse.

"So, how did you find out, about Quinn and Puck?" Will asks nervously, they are too close and it's too quiet. Finn turns and focuses on the ceiling.

"Puck told me." Finn announced. That surprises Will, that had to take guts for Puck to admit such a big mistake. Unless of course Puck didn't think it was a mistake, but maybe he wanted to be involved with the baby, which makes what Puck did make a lot more sense.

"At least Puck was honest with you-"

"No offense, Mr. Schue, but you really don't understand." Finn expresses. Finn was hurt by what happened, and he gets that. But Will understands, more than Finn could possibly know. Will nods, more in support than actually agreeing with what Finn said.

Finn doesn't need to be bothered with Will's personal life; he has enough to deal with right now. Finn moves his head back, facing Will once more.

Even in the dark, Will can see the tears collecting in Finn's eyes.

Finn was too angry, too hurt to cry earlier. Plus no way could he cry in front of Puck. That would have just made him look like a punk, like Puck had already told him he was.

_And Mr. Schue already had to deal with me evading his room, _Finn thought. _He shouldn't have to deal with my teenage hormones too. _

In any other situation, Will would have gathered Finn into his arms instantly, to comfort him, and try and make him feel better. But this feels different, like it would be inappropriate.

Finn attempts to keep the tears in check, wiping at his eyes to conceal his tears from Will. However, the tears keep coming. Finn takes a steadying breath, and Will has no choice but to embrace him.

He scoots closer, and rests an arm on Finn's back. Finn buries his head in Will's shoulder, curling into his teacher. Will puts his right arm under Finn's side, pulling them as close as can be. There is no space between their bodies. Finn's legs intertwined with Will's. Even though Finn is taller than Will, by quite a bit, Finn is lower down on the bed and curled up to Will, so he seems smaller.

It should awkward, considering this is his student. But it doesn't feel uncomfortable or wrong, it feels good, right.

His are arms rubbing circles on Finn's back, in a soothing motion, while one of Finn's hand is on Will's lower back. His other arm is under the crook of Will's neck.

Finn's sobs start to turn into just sniffles, and eventually they are just hugging in silence, neither wanting to ruin the moment.

Finn shifts a little, to get his leg to stop cramping up. And that's when Will feels it. There's no mistaking it, not with both their bodies as close as they are.

_He's your student,_ Will thought. _And more importantly, you're his teacher, his example. You have to be the one to stop this. _

"Finn?" Will's voice is low and throaty; he clears his throat, and moves his arm from under Finn's sides and pushes Finn over slightly. Finn raises his head, and looks at Will. "You good now?"

Finn avoids Will's eyes, and bites his lip. Then he gazes at Will, looking vulnerable, which makes Will remember he has to pull back. But before he can, Finn lifts his head, and presses his lips to Will's.

It's a test, like dipping his foot in the water, to check the temperature. It's chaste, and sweet, but that doesn't stop the blood from rushing south.

And, well, Will can't help himself, he wants more. He wraps an arm around the back of Finn's neck to pull them closer.

Finn grinds their bodies together, Will gasps, and Finn take the opportunity and rolls them over, so Finn is on top of Will. Finn smiles and Will can feel it in the kiss. Finn's tongue searches his mouth, mapping out his mouth. Will arms pull Finn's naked chest closer.

Finn pulls back and Will's heart starts to race. Did Will do something wrong? But Will knows that answer, of course it's depraved, wrong, unethical, and perverted.

But Finn just pulls the hem of his shirt up, Will lifts his arms, to assist him. Finn tugs it off and throws it over his shoulder. Finn kisses him again, with more vigour and passion.

Then Finn's hands go right to the waistband of Will's pants, and Will's brain goes into overdrive, but his body freezes. And Finn notices, because Will stopped kissing him. Finn pulls his hands back, looking confused.

God, he is beautiful. His lips slightly red, his light, perfect skin and his eyes completely full of trust and love. The slight frown does nothing to diminish his loveliness, though it makes Will feel bad that it's his doing.

"Something wrong, Mr. Schue?" Finn asks, sounding insecure and worried. Will chuckles, and rubs a hand over his face.

"Finn we can't do this. It's wrong, you're my student, and I'm your teacher." Will voiced what he has been thinking since Finn got into his bed.

"Yeah, my married teacher," Finn mutters. Will looks down at that, and realizes he hasn't taken of his ring. He grabs his left hand, and twirls it a couple times, before pulling it off and chucking it on the end table. It rolls off and falls to the ground. And Will could care less, besides the fact that Finn crawls off of him, and gets onto the floor to find his ring.

"Don't bother. It's over, she was lying to me. She wasn't pregnant." Finn looks up at him in shock, and gets off the floor and lies down next to Will.

"What? I- I thought you saw the sonogram?" Finn rests a hand on Will's chest, just below his heart.

"I guess she faked it. I don't know. "

"Well, what did she say?" Finn asks cautiously, trying not to pry, but wanting to know. Will sighs and scratches his neck.

"I haven't talked to her yet," Will informs Finn. That surprises Finn, he thought Will was so perfect and could handle anything, but to see him hurting, it's hard.

"Maybe you should, Mr. Schue, I mean-"

"And maybe you should talk to Quinn." _Touché, _Finn thought.

Finn moves his hand off Will's chest, and looks away from Will. Will inwardly groans Finn has some magical effect on him. He can't stand to see the quiver in Finn's lips.

"I'm sorry. I just haven't dealt with it, so it's not easy to talk about." Will confesses, maybe he should have dealt with all of this before Sectionals. And definitely before fooling around with a student.

"I know, trust me, I know. But if you do want to talk, I will be right here." Finn says there's something more behind the words.

"I'm supposed to help you through your problems, not the other way around."

That's what a teacher does, teachers and advises and helps their students through the high school experience. Course, Will doesn't think _this _is what a teacher does, kisses his underage male student, not exactly professional.

"But you are. The least I can do is help you. You give so much, to all of us, and ask for nothing in return. I wish I could help you." Finn mutters the last part and starts picking at his fingernails. Will grabs Finn's right hand and pulls it onto his lap. They just sit there, together on the bed lying side by side, holding hands.

"You are." Will whispers.

He reluctantly lets go of Finn's hand and puts an arm around Finn, so they are snuggling. Finn puts a hand on his stomach, Will looks at him. Finn smiles at him, his eyes lighting up with joy and he presses a quick kiss to Will's lips, and Will can't hate Terri nearly as much.


End file.
